The invention relates to an assembly for mooring a body, floating on a water mass, to a mooring point--such as a floating buoy, a mooring tower, a quay or another floating body, comprising the combination of at least one rigid arm which, in the moored position, lies above the water surface, a rigid connecting element connected therewith by means of a pivot point and being at rest essentially vertical, and a weight, connected to the assembly and producing, during movements of the floating body to and from the mooring point, resetting forces acting upon this floating body because the ends of the rigid arm and the connecting element respectively, which are opposite the first pivot point, are connected either to the mooring point on the one hand and the floating body on the other hand, or to the floating body on the one hand and the mooring point on the other hand.